The Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI) requests support of the Planning and Evaluation efforts of the center. The KCI has worked closely with its External Advisory Board (EAB), chaired by Dr. Robert Bast, to review and advise on strategic and tactical plans for the center. In response to prior meetings of the EAB we have increased the depth and breadth of their expertise, particularly in the area of Population Sciences. Funds to support their annual meeting are requested. The Center has established a strong Scientific Leadership Council (SLC) which reviews and advises on all scientific matters before the cancer center. Composed of all of the associate center directors, all of the program leaders, selected key scientists and the senior administrative support personnel for research, the SLC determines membership, development or closing of cores and programs and annually reviews the quality of the research efforts. It uses center-wide retreats, program retreats, specialty retreats (eg Imaging) and ad hoc external reviews to both stimulate and evaluate the quality of the science at KCI. In addition, the SLC will serve as the focal point for the review and update of the Institute's strategic plan in the spring of 2004. Funding is requested in support of these multiple planning efforts.